Just A Dream
by AngieT1022
Summary: I always thought that the human race would end with a meteor coming down on us or an alien race exterminating us. Heck even Robots taking over the world would have made more sense ,but I was not prepared for this.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I always thought that the human race would end with a meteor coming down on us or an alien race exterminating us. Heck even Robots taking over the world would have made more sense ,but I was not prepared for this. As usual when coming home from Konoha University where I was Majoring in medicine, I was taking notes on the prior lesson. When my door was suddenly snap in two, alarm I stood up and made a grab for the vase that was next to me, ready to use it if necessary. I gasp when I saw who exactly the person was; well it was more of a thing with its decaying flesh and sharp rotten teeth with blood dripping out of its mouth.

I screamed and threw a that was nearby vase at it. Making a quick getaway I ran to the kitchen grabbing my broom. Of course the base made no damage the zombie made a quick leap at me I grunted and stab it right on forehead. Running a quivering hand over my short pink hair I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. "I better pack up and get the hell out of here before another one comes." Walking briskly to my room I started to pack some necessary items along with a few granola bars and a bottle of water when I reached my kitchen.

Looking at what was left of my door I decided it would be wise to take the fire escape. A for a weapon I had a revolver that I bought last summer and my revolver wasn't much but they would do for now. When climbing down the fire escape I felt like I was in an action movie, I had to be quite while making sure no one or nothing was following. As soon as my foot touch the ground and ran as fast as I could to my silver jeep Cherokee making sure that it was empty I hopped in and started the engine. Were there any survivors had any of my friends survive? I took my phone out a dialed Ino's number.

It rang three time " Sakura, Sakura are you okay where are you?" The frantic voice of a female came out. "I'm ok Ino, I'm coming over to get you okay just try to cover me." I heard a small quivering yes before hanging up. Thank the heaven that Ino;s house was just a few minutes away from mine. When arriving I saw a few dead bodies on the floor, and smirk "Whoop go Ino!" I hollered

I ran towards her door but before I could even knock I was roughly pulled inside by a blonde blue eyed woman. I looked around a saw their where two more people with her. "Tenten, Hinata you guy are here to?" I asked surprise.

" I was at Tenten's and since Ino's house is a two minute walk over here when just regroup here." I sigh and plopped down at the couch this was just too much for today. "Okay we have to plan this out and get the hell out of here." I looked up at Tenten. "I'm hoping you bring weapons?' I asked quirking a brow at her. She gave me a huge smirk and pointed behind her at a huge bag out guns and bombs. Days like this I'm glad Tenten work at the Konoha Police department. "Any survivors?" I glance up at them

"I keep calling home but no one answers." Hinata said biting her lower lip, Ino looks at me and shakes her head. "Same with me I keep calling Mom but she doesn't answer and dad Left his phone at home. " Getting up from the couch I look at my three best friends and give them a small reassuring smile. "Well lets pack up and get out of here?"

ten minutes later we were on the road Ino had received a message from one of her friends saying they were heading to Suna. "We should fill up the tank just in case, I doubt we have to pay for any at all." Tenten told me. I agreed to stopped at a gas station, The girls being my lookout in case any Zombies ambushed us. When the tank was full we were on the road and heading towards Suna. I'm just hoping that somehow I'm simply dreaming and that this wasn't happening.

Be easy on me guys this is my first story but R&R and give me some advice while you're at it :)

Sorry that this is so short I'm currently on Vacation so it will have to do for now.


End file.
